Field
The present disclosure relates to a shock absorber, and more particularly to a shock absorber which absorbs shocks a vehicle receives from a road surface.
Related Art
A shock absorber provided with a gas spring chamber having a function of a gas spring is known as a shock absorber for absorbing shocks a vehicle receive from a road surface. For example, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2014-77452 (published on May 1, 2014) discloses a suspension device provided with a hydraulic shock absorber, and an air spring which urges this hydraulic shock absorber in an extension direction at all times, and the air spring comprises gas which is sealed inside an air chamber of which the volume expands and contracts with extension and compression of the hydraulic shock absorber.
The suspension device is provided with volume expansion means which expands volume of the air chamber in accordance with increase in an amount of the compression of the hydraulic shock absorber. More specifically, the volume expansion means is provided with an auxiliary chamber which is formed inside a sub-cylinder, and a movable partition wall which partitions the sub-cylinder into the air chamber and the auxiliary chamber and slides along an inner circumferential surface of the sub-cylinder.
The movable partition wall moves to an auxiliary chamber side when the amount of the compression of the hydraulic shock absorber has become equal to or greater than a prescribed amount.